Family is Family
by FOREVERADISNEYGIRL
Summary: SUMMARY: Raizo wasn't always a ninja of the Ozunu Clan. He at one point, had another life.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninja Assassin.**

**Note: For the names Jung-hwa and Kyung-gu, they are Korean names I found on various websites that listed the meanings of names. Ji-hoon is Rain's (Bi Rain) real first name.**

_Many Years Ago In South Korea_

You weren't always Raizo of the Ozunu clan. You weren't always an orphan like the master had said. In fact, you were many things before you became Raizo.

At one point you had a father and a mother. Both loved and spoiled you like any doting parents would. You'd say, "I had a mother? I had a father?" Everyone has a mother and father they are born to. Even young orphans had a mother and father at some point.

Your mother and father were simply a normal couple just starting out in life. Your father worked for a reputable company or so it seemed. As for your mother, she was an ordinary housewife whose greatest joy was you and her husband. Yes. Everything was perfect for this couple.

They had a nice home, a good income, and a beautiful son. To think, nothing could go wrong for this family. Right? Wrong. A simple act of "doing the right thing", unfortunately resulted in tragedy.

Your father, as previously said worked for a reputable company as an accountant. He was in charge of auditing financial statements before they were sent to the tax office. Usually, auditing the paperwork was not long. Unless an error was found, then working them would've taken longer.

On a particular day, your father was going about his usual business until, he found a handwritten note. It read,

"Thanks for the generous tip! The boss will be pleased."

-The 9th Dragon

Your father wondered, "What is this note doing here?" He thought someone must've mixed up the statements on accident. But beneath the note were other papers as well. Noticing that the papers bore no resemblance to the usual financial statements, your father read them. What he found made him shake with fear.

They were letters between the CEO and a crime syndicate, called The 9th Dragon. These letters detailed evidence that the CEO has been accepting bribes from The 9th Dragon. By paying the CEO, The 9th Dragon syndicate were guaranteed a huge stake in the company.

Your father suddenly remembered who The 9th Dragon syndicate were. They were a gang that caused many violent crimes and fights throughout the country. Everyone in the nation did everything they could to avoid encountering The 9th Dragon. For fear that the crime syndicate could go after them and their families.

Your father could've turned a blind eye and resumed his usual business. Yet, his heart knew what the CEO was doing is wrong. After sitting as his desk for hours and hours, your father decides to talk to a friend.

He calls the friend and asks if they were free to go out for drinks. The friend says yes and he agrees to meet your father after work.

The work day at the company comes to an end and your father waits outside for his friend. Another man, in a charcoal suit approached your father.

Both men bowed and greet other. They walked up the street a little bit and found a tiny bar that also doubled as an eatery. Coming inside, the owner greets them cheerfully, as they are regulars to this establishment.

Once seated, your father goes straight to the point. "Kyung-gu, look at these." Your father slides a thick brown envelope towards his friend.

The friend looks at the envelope oddly and says, "What's this?"

"Just open it and don't say a word." your father replies.

So the friend did just that. As he read through each document, the look of horror grew on his face.

As he turned each page, the friend was in disbelief over what he saw and read. What your father had found could potentially put their company into ruins. Your father's friends turns to him and say, "Do even know or understand what you possess right now?"

Your father nods and and replies, "Yes, Kyung-gu I completely understand what I have stumbled upon. It will and can ruin the company, but what our CEO is doing is wrong." He carefully, takes all the documents back and inserts them back into the brown envelope.

Knowing your father, Kyung-gu immediately tries to convince him not to get involved.

"I know what you're going to do. Don't even bother telling me. Are you crazy, Jung-hwa!? What if The 9th Dragon goes after you? What if they go after your wife and son?"

The friend though livid, could not get your father to stand down. He had a very kind heart, and always sought to do what felt right.

"Kyung-gu, I know the risks. I know the dangers. But, I must report this to the authorities. Our CEO has to pay for his crimes, and someone has to stand up to the The 9th Dragons." Your father was very determined at that moment.

Kyung-gu, decided once more to try and convince his friend to let the matter go. "Look I know what the CEO did is wrong, but I'm telling you. If you get involved and report this to the authorities, it will mean danger. The 9th Dragon are a syndicate that nobody should mess with. Haven't you seen the news, read the papers? They're terrorizing the entire nation!"

Still, despite the Kyung-gu's, plea your father decided to go through with reporting to the authorities. "No. I thank you, for your warnings and concerns, but this is something I must do. Will you help me?", your father asks.

At this point, Kyung-gu could not stand it. Did your father choose not to be aware? Was he really going to go through with this crazy plan of his? Kyung-gu, could not take it any longer.

"No!", Kyung-gu nearly shouted. "I am not going to help you! You clearly have lost your senses by doing the so-called "right thing". Think about your wife, your son. Don't you want to live for them?" Though nearly angry with your father, Kyung-gu eyes only showed plea. Eyes that pleaded with your father to reconsider his actions.

Your father understood, but he had made his decision. "I'm sorry, but it's final. I'm going to blow the whistle and turn in the documents to the police. I will ask you again. Will you help me, Kyung-gu?"

Kyung-gu, sat there stunned at your father's reply. Though what your father intended was right, but deep down Kyung-gu knew danger will be knocking at the door. With a shake of his head, Kyung-gu said weakly, "No. I'm sorry."

With that, Kyung-gu got up and left your father at the bar.

Little did Kyung-gu know, that would be the last time he saw your father, Jung-hwa.

* * *

Kyung-gu did not speak to your father for a few days after the bar incident. In fact, he avoided Jung-hwa altogether because, he was still upset with your father. However, on a slow Thursday, the 3:00pm news was interrupted with an urgent report.

"This just came in! Reports are saying that a man and his wife were murdered last night in their home. Their young son, Lee Ji-hoon has gone missing. Police and detectives suspect that the crime appears to look like an assassination attempt, but cannot figure out the motive. If anyone has any tips or leads that can assist the police please call the anonymous hotline below."

He could not believe it. Kyung-gu stopped whatever he was doing and headed towards the television. It showed Jung-hwa's house all covered with yellow barricade tape. Police and emergency personnel were walking in and out of the house. Searching for any clues of what caused this gruesome crime. Inside Kyung-gu's mind he instantly felt regret. Regret for not helping your father or at most stopping him from reporting the crime. Unable to watch, Kyung-gu ran out of his office and before he knew it, he ended up at your father's house.

The police were no longer there and all the evidence that was left had been collected. All that was left was the yellow barricade tape. Kyung-gu looked at the house and he gave a painful cry.

"You idiot! You fool! Why did you do this? Why did you do this? Why? I warned you! I told you to leave it alone! Now, they made you pay! Now they made you pay for what you thought was right!" Kyung-gu fell to his knees and sobbed. His friend, Jung-hwa and his wife were dead. Ji-hoon possibly kidnapped by The 9th Dragon missing. What can a friend do now?

Suddenly, Kyung-gu remembered the news report and the anonymous hotline to rely tips and information to the police.

"That's it." Kyung-gu thought. "I'll tell the police what I know. I'll tell them everything. The CEO, the documents, The 9th Dragon… Everything."

He stood up and began walking to the nearest police station knowing very well the dangers he could bring upon himself. As he walked, he silently said,

"Jung-hwa. I'm so sorry for not helping you. I'm so sorry for being selfish for trying to save myself. You tried to do the right thing, but those scumbags snuffed out your flame of justice. Let me do this. Let me, reignite the flame of justice"

Kyung-gu found the sign that read, "경찰서" (police station in Korean). He felt and heard his heart pound loudly from his chest. A part of him wanted to run off and turn the other way. However, Kyung-gu forced himself to go towards the station's revolving doors. Once inside, he heads towards the officer located behind the desk.

Noticing Kyung-gu, a young female officer stands up and greets him, "Hello. How may we help you today?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyung-gu heads up to the counter and says, "Officer, ma'am. I would like to make a statement regarding the murder of Lee Jung-hwa and his wife. I have information that may be of use to the investigation."

The female officer was taken aback by Kyung-gu's statement. Finally, composing herself she gestured him to follow her to a private room. "Sir, what you are saying could lead to trouble. Are you aware of this? Do you want to have an attorney present?"

Kyung-gu shook his head no and says, "Officer. I do not want an attorney. I just want to make my statement and right a wrong I've committed. I don't care what happens to me. My friend, Jung-hwa is gone. The most I can do is tell you what I know."

The officer sighs. She did her job warning him, but now it was time to report to her superiors. "Alright. If that's what you want, then so be it. Let me get my superior so he can contact the lead detective of this case."

Several hours later, Kyung-gu found himself in the interrogation room talking to the lead detectives. Explaining to them what your father, Jung-hwa found and how he had sent the documents to the authorities. With Kyung-gu's statement, the investigation team now had clues and a lead to your family's murder. Eventually, this information had helped bring down The 9th Dragon syndicate and lead to the arrest of the CEO.

Though one wrong has been righted, the assassins who carried out the crime were never found. Lee Ji-hoon was still missing and the case of your family was eventually closed after two years. However, Kyung-gu never gave up on finding Lee Ji-hoon his friend's precious son. It took years and years, until one day Kyung-gu watched the news and saw a video of young man. The video was footage the news station was broadcasting about a young man who supposedly defeated a secluded ninja clan who were responsible for many assassinations throughout history.

This young man, had the exact image of Jung-hwa when he was young.

"Could this be?" Kyung-gu thought. "Lee Ji-hoon?"

Without a second thought, Kyung-gu booked the next flight to Berlin. He had found him. He had found Jung-hwa's son. Now, he can finally repent for his sins and forgive himself.

* * *

Kyung-gu had finally, arrived at Berlin Brandenburg Airport and after collecting his luggage, he immediately hailed a taxi. With his limited German, he told the driver to head to Europol's Berlin office. The driver fluent in English asked, "Europol? Why do you need to go there?"

Relieved to know that the driver spoke English, Kyung-gu replies, "It's not important, sir. Just drive and take me there." With that said, Kyung-gu threw a thick wad of euros at the driver and when the driver saw, he grinned and nodded.

The car ride to Europol felt like an eternity. Kyung-gu wanted to be there now however, the moment he left the airport, it was rush hour and everyone was heading home from either work or school. Though impatient, Kyung-fu knew he had to wait. He now knew that Ji-hoon was alive and was safe at Europol. He could only imagine what the young man had through in years of captivity. As an old friend to Jung-hwa, he felt his best friend's son deserved to know the truth of what caused his life to be the way it is.

* * *

_At Eurpol's Berlin Office_

About 6 weeks after defeating the Ozunu Clan, both Raizo and Mika were at Europol's Berlin office hiding from the public eye. After word got out that an ancient ninja clan was behind some of the history's most tragic assassinations, it drove all media outlets into a frenzy. What what was supposed to be a myth is now reality and everybody wanted to get the scoop from this developing story. For days and nights, news vans, reporters, camera crew, bloggers, conspiracy theorists, and more all camped out in front of the Europol Berlin office hoping to catch a glimpse of Raizo.

In response, Europol had beefed up security along all parameters of their buildings and had police form a human barricade around the campers. No one could get in or out. Though it did somewhat prevent people from attempting to barge in the office, however, the public was determined to get at least a photo, video, or anything to prove that ninjas existed. However, an exception would be made for one man who was now on his way to the office.

Looking from a computer monitor, both Raizo and Mika saw the crowd camped out in front of the the Berlin office. Both could not believe their eyes when they saw the vans, reporters, and various camera crew there. This was especially disturbing to Raizo.

Turning to Mika he says, "Why? Why are these people so fascinated with the Ozunu? If they knew the truth what clan members had to endure, it would debunk whatever they thought to be "cool".

Mika nodded in agreement and said, "Well, for the longest time many parts of the world always had an interest in Asian culture, especially with Japan. To the public, the ways of the ninja seem very mystical. Anyways, long story short, people are just fascinated with anything that is extraordinary. Which in this case, it's ninjas."

After hearing her explain, Raizo understood the general public's fascination better. Still though, he wished all the frenzy could go way now so he could begin living his life the way he wanted to.

In another office, Maslow sat at a desk and was pouring over numerous documents. Though the clan was defeated, there was still a lot work to do in solving many cases that may have been linked to the Ozunu. As he was reading a report, his telephone rang loudly. This startled Maslow and he cried out, "Christ! What the heck?!"

After about the third or fourth ring, Maslow composed himself and picked up the receiver. "Agent Maslow." he says.

On the other end, the President of the Berlin Police said urgently, "Agent Maslow, sir! There is a taxi heading towards the office entrance. The driver and passenger have been warned that the roads have been restricted. However, the passenger has insisted he must talk to a Europol agent."

Maslow sighed and made a face palm to his head. After warning the public and media outlets, they still won't listen. "This guy surely has the guts doesn't he?" Maslow thought.

"Agent Maslow. What should we do sir? We told the passenger many times, that the office and roads are now restricted. However, the passenger says he has information on the ninja. Information that could help solve the current investigation."

Upon hearing that, it suddenly caught Maslow's attention. A random taxi passenger with information on Raizo? Though it seem far-fetched, Maslow could not rule out any information. No matter how irrelevant it might seem. After processing what the Berlin Police President had said, he made his decision.

"Alright. Tell the taxi driver he will be compensated and let the passenger know he may enter. Not through the front though. Have guards, police, or whoever is at hand escort him to the back, away from the crowd's eyes." After hearing the okay from the Berlin Police President, Maslow hung up and began bounding towards Raizo's and Mika's office.

* * *

Upon arrival to the office, Kyung-gu was in disbelief. The entire parameter was guarded with police, swat teams, and helicopters in the sky. His driver then grew nervous and asked, "Sir, are you sure this where you want to be dropped off?"

At this point, Kyung-gu was annoyed and nearly shouted, "Yes! This is my destination! Now drive and go!"

If the driver wasn't paid handsomely before, he would've kicked out Kyung-gu. Yet, he was paid generously and by common courtesy he had to listen and take wherever his passenger wanted to go. As the driver pulled up, a policeman went to the window and ordered him to pull it down.

"You sir! Did you not see the signs? This place has been restricted. Until notified, no one is allowed through."

Scared by the policeman's voice and imposing presence, the taxi driver could not speak. Kyung-gu at this point has nearly lost all patience.

"Policeman, sir! Please let me go through. I must speak to a Europol agent on an important matter!" Kyung-gu said.

"I don't have time for this. Please sir, tell your driver to leave this area now!"

Not deterred by the policeman's warning, Kyung-gu then said, "Policeman, sir! I have information on the man named Raizo. I have information that may help Europol with the investigation. Please! Let me speak to an agent."

The policeman's eyes widened when he heard that name. Though Europol had not given full details of what happened in Japan, they were briefed that a man named Raizo was now under Europol protection. After a moment of silence, the policeman says, "Wait here. Let me call my superiors."

About an hour later, Kyung-gu was allowed to go inside of Europol.

* * *

_Back To Raizo's and Mika's Office_

After his conversation with the President of the Berlin Police, Maslow hung up the telephone and headed towards Raizo's and Mika's office. Still pondering over what the President of the Berlin Police had said, Maslow found himself at the door to the duo's office. Knocking twice, it was Raizo who answered the door.

"Maslow" says Raizo. "What brings you here?"

Unsure of how to relay the message, Maslow decided it was best not to beat around the bush.

"Raizo. There is a man outside of Europol HQ claiming to have information about you. Are you willing to meet and speak with him?"

At first, Raizo's first instinct was to say no. Thinking it was some reporter who wanted to pry information from him. However, something in the back of his mind told to say yes.

After a moment's hesitation, Raizo says, "Yes. I will speak with this man."

Nodding in agreement, Maslow heads out and informs the Berlin police, as well as, several Europe agents to escort the man up.

Sometime later, Kyung-gu found himself heading up an elevator with several armed policemen and agents. Unsure of what to expect, the journey up to the office was quiet. A small bell alerted the group that they had arrived at the designated floor. Following the policemen and agents, Kyung-gu was led to the office.

Outside, Maslow waited by the door.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Kyung-gu?" Maslow asked.

Kyung-gu, feeling his patience wearing thin replied hastily, "Yes! That is my name! Where is this man Raizo? I must speak to him at once."

Agent Maslow could tell when someone was lying to his face. Yet, when he saw Kyung-gu, he instantly knew the man was not lying about speaking with Raizo. "Whatever information he may have, it's probably more for Raizo than the Ozunu." Maslow thought.

"Mr. Kyung-gu, please come this way." Maslow said as he gestured towards the office doors.

Not missing a step, Kyung-gu almost ran inside and then stopped mid-way in the office.. There, standing by one of the desks, was Lee Ji-hoon. Jung-hwa's only son was alive and well. Kyung-gu saw that Ji-hoon resembled his father in every aspect, but had inherited his mother's eyes. Without a doubt, this was the missing boy from so many years ago.

Tears began streaming out of Kyung-gu's eyes, he strode over and embraced the shocked Raizo.

After letting go, Kyung-gu's placed his hands on Raizo's shoulders and almost shouts, "Ji-hoon, it you! You're alive and well!"

Confused, Raizo wasn't sure how to react to the man's behavior. Also, who was this Ji-hoon person and how does it have any connection to him? Not understand fully understanding he asks, "Who is Ji-hoon?"

* * *

Kyung-gu was slightly taken aback by Raizo's response. He then remembered that Raizo was only a boy of two when he had disappeared. Thus, the young man had no recollection or memories of his parents. After realizing this, Kyung-gu made a gesture for Raizo and company to sit down.

"Please sit. I have a lot of tell you, Raizo. What you are about to hear will come as a shock and you may not believe me at all. However, I hope this might bring some closure to you after hearing my story."

Raizo, still very unsure of the man and his story, could only nod out of politeness and say, "Sure, go on. I will listen to your story."

After hearing Raizo's consent to tell the story, Kyung-gu tried his very best to give a brief explanation of Raizo's past. Kyung-gu could've gone into more detail, but he was not sure how much did Raizo want to hear.

"Raizo, you were not always a ninja as you once thought. Very early in your life, you were the son of my dearest friend, Jung-hwa and his wife, Chun Hei. Your real name is Lee Ji-Hoon and you had a loving family, a loving home, everything a child would need in his or her life. Your father, a very hard-working man, was the top accountant at the company we worked for at the time. He always received the top praise from all of our bosses and even received an award for his work. Your mother was a very sweet lady who did a lot of charity work for children's orphanages. She also doted on you a lot. If she was gone from the room for just a few seconds, you would instantly cry for her."

Kyung-gu then stopped and turned to look at Raizo. The look on Raizo's face filled with disbelief. All of his life, Raizo was told that his parents had abandoned him and that the Ozunu saved him from a cruel fate. If the man's story was true, then… He had a family that loved him? A doting mother, a caring father? What happened to that part of his life?

Facing Kyung-gu with a hard stare, Raizo asked in an almost interrogative tone, "What happened? What happened to the people who you call my parents?"

Kyung-gu had to take a moment and look away from Raizo. Even after so many years, the tragedy that befell on Raizo's parents devastated Kyung-gu everyday. Regardless, Kyung-gu had to speak the truth.

"Jung-hwa as you know was an accountant and his job was mainly to audit financial statements and make sure they are free of errors. However, one day as he was working normally, your father came across some strange notes and letters. They were all addressed to and from The 9th Dragon syndicate. At the time, this criminal organization terrorized the entire country and no one wanted to encounter their wrath. As your father continued to read the letters, he realized the CEO of our company was accepting bribes. Not only that, the CEO promised the syndicate they would get a significant stake in return. Your father was always a man who believed in doing the right thing. He decided to blow the whistle and report the CEO to the police. Unfortunately, his sense of righteousness became his downfall."

Confused, Raizo asked, "His downfall? How can doing something right be his downfall?" Once the question was asked, Raizo then realized his answer. His father instantly became the enemy of The 9th Dragon syndicate.

Slightly afraid to hear his parents' fate, Raizo forced himself to ask, "How did it happen? Why did my parents pass away?"

Before answering Raizo's last questions, Kyung-gu took a deep breath, preparing himself to state the truth to Raizo, no Lee Ji-hoon.

"Raizo, please know that I had tried my best to stop your father, but he would not listen to my pleas. He was determined to bring the CEO to justice and make sure those involved were put away. I became angry with him and had stormed off after that conversation. A couple days later, the late afternoon news made an urgent report. It was then I found out Jung-hwa and Chun Hei were murdered and you had been reported as missing. I couldn't believe it. My friends, their son, gone. Forever. After that tragedy, I never forgave myself for refusing to help you father. I then made a vow to hopefully find you and tell you everything."

When Raizo heard the entire truth, suddenly, his surroundings felt heavy and slow. He couldn't think, breathe, or feel. The truth made him want to scream but no sound came out.

Kyung-gu after telling his story drops to his knees and sobs. He feels guilty for not helping Raizo's father. Out of selfishness and self-preservation, he chose not to involve himself with the company scandal. For he at the time feared The 9th Dragon's wrath. Even if Raizo never forgave him, at least Kyung-gu fulfilled his vow.

"Raizo, if choose not to forgive me for what has happened to you, I understand. At least, I'm at peace with myself after finding and telling you everything. Please remember. Your parents never abandoned you and could never do such a thing. They loved you with every fiber of their being and did everything they could to protect you.."

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Kyung-gu pulled out an old photograph. In the picture, was Jung-hwa, Chun Hei and an infant Raizo.

"After you were born, I took this picture of your family. This is the only photograph I have of the three of you together."

Raizo took a glance at the photograph and saw that the man holding the infant had a striking resemblance to him. Without a doubt, Raizo knew Kyung-gu told the truth and that the man and woman from the photograph were his parents.

Taking the photo from Kyung-gu's hands, he helps the man stand up.

"Kyung-gu, you have made yourself suffer for far too long. I forgive you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyung-gu gives Raizo brief embrace and tells him, "If you want to know more, please do not hesitate to ask, I'll tell you everything about your parents."

Smiling, Raizo says, "Thank you. Please tell me more."

"_Family is not an important thing. It's everything."_

–_Michael J. Fox_

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you are well. After 2 years, I finally finished the Ninja Assassin fan fiction story I've been working on . All of the short stories I wrote from before were scenes that I had originally included, but had to cut. After spending a late night writing, I'm now satisfied with the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism as I strive to improve my writing. But please don't be super harsh in your reviews. Thank you!**

**~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


End file.
